¿Qué Me Hiciste?
by Phine-chan
Summary: Sakura tenía todo lo que deseaba, tenía una buena amiga, un apartamento para ella sola, un trabajo y un salario que le permitía vivir cómodamente. Un buen día Sakura decide salir con su amiga Ino. Gracias a esta salida toda su tranquilidad se desvanece para dar paso a una manada de sentimientos descontrolados hacia un completo extraño. ¿Buscará ser correspondida?


_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

.

.

Noviembre del 2013.

Dejé mi taza de café a un lado de la mesa y fijé mi atención en el móvil que vibraba.

_1 mensaje nuevo._

_Hola Sakura, ¿Qué harás hoy? Tenemos todo un sábado, llámame, besos._

_Ino._

Como siempre, Ino ya tenía algún plan para un sábado, como era costumbre. Dejé el móvil en la mesa, tomé mi taza con café y bebí todo de golpe. Me encaminé al baño para ducharme. Al salir de la ducha escogí la ropa que usaría y la dejé en la cama. Fui hasta la sala para tomar mi móvil y marcarle a Ino.

-¿Bueno? – respondieron.

-Ino, estoy casi lista, pero ¿Se puede saber a dónde iremos?

-¡De compras! –Rodé los ojos. –Algunas tiendas tienen descuento, así que iremos a gastar algo de dinero. –Prácticamente chilló.

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que terminaré en la ruina por tu culpa? –Le dije.

-No es como si estuvieras obligada a comprar. –Respondió con el celular en altavoz mientras se metía una uva a la boca. –Puedes quedarte tras de mi observando las cosas maravillosas que me pruebo.

-Eso nunca, nena. –Rió al otro lado de la línea. –Nos vemos al rato.

-Estoy saliendo para tu casa. –Colgó.

Una vez en el centro comercial entramos a distintas tiendas y nos probamos varias prendas. Como era costumbre, no paraba de reír con las ocurrencias de Ino. Éramos amigas desde la secundaria, y la quería mucho, era como mi hermana. Ino era rubia, con el cabello larguísimo y bien cuidado, delgada, alta y con unos ojazos azules claros preciosos. Teníamos gustos parecidos, aunque en muchas cosas nos contradecíamos, a las finales nos lográbamos entender.

-Mira. –Ino señaló una tienda de lencería a la vez que se encaminaba hacia ella.

-¡Hey! Si me esperaras, ¿no? –Alcé la voz para que me escuchara a la vez que avanzaba hasta ella. – ¿Qué demonios? –Dije mientras llegaba a su lado. — ¿Para qué rayos entramos aquí?

-Ay mi pequeña Sakura, como mujeres del siglo XXI debemos estar preparadas para cualquier inconveniente que se presente. –Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta. –No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Eres una cerda, con clase, pero cerda al fin. –Dije mientras sonreía.

-Ya, vamos, santurrona. –Casi me arrastra hasta la tienda.

En la tienda había de todo tipo de ropa interior, pero ropa interior de la… mmm ¿sexy? Pues sí, eso era, había bragas, sostenes, medias, de maya, encaje, en fin variedad, pero… ¿medias? ¿Para qué quiere uno medias como complemento en la ropa interior? En fin, fragancias y ese tipo de cosas que solo encuentras en una tienda de lencería.

-Y bien, adulta y sabida Ino, háblame sobre el objetivo de comprarte un sostén con un precio de cacatúas, cuando puedes irte a cualquier tienda y conseguirte lo mismo y a un precio razonable. —Musité mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Ay Saku, qué poco sabes de la vida. –Rodó los ojos. –Necesitas un novio.

-Ya, solo apresúrate. –Respondí mirando a otra parte.

Ino pagó su sostén de cacatúa y continuamos caminando el centro y visitando varias tiendas, luego de unas horas, decidimos comer ya que el hambre comenzaba a hablarnos. Entre debates, nos pusimos de acuerdo y decidimos comer en el puesto de Mc Donald's.

-No puedo creer que me haces comer esto. –Me dijo Ino mirando su hamburguesa.

-Cariño, yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza. –Dije mientras me metía una papa frita a la boca. –Además, esto es totalmente saludable, a ver si con esto te salen más caderas. –Ino rió.

-Pero, ¡Por dios! ¿Me estás llamando flacucha? –Subió la voz fingiendo indignación.

Pero yo ya no le prestaba atención a mi amiga, mi vista se posó sobre algo, o más bien alguien. Era un cuerpo alto y fornido, que le pertenecía a un hombre, un hombre de cabello negro, con mechones que le cubrían un poco la frente y de caminar muy elegante. Llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos negros a juego. Lo seguí con la mirada y me di cuenta de que se sentó justo frente a la mesa de nosotras, y no fue hasta ese momento que lo tuve allí de cerca, nunca hubiera notado que venía acompañado con un hombre, pero no me interesaba su acompañante, en absoluto, mi atención completa y total era solo para aquel pelinegro desconocido. Cuando el hombre tomó asiento, y casualmente, frente a mí, inevitablemente, nuestras miradas cruzaron. Él me miró, tal vez por un segundo, dos, tres, no lo sabía, solo supe que lo sentí como horas. Pude ver sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre mí, su mirada era escrutadora, dura y fija, y eso me puso algo nerviosa, porque aparté la mirada rápidamente. Entonces fue cuando noté que tenía los labios entreabiertos, con una papa frita entre el índice y pulgar, cerca de la boca. ¡Dios, que bochorno! Quería que la tierra me tragara, debí haber parecido una completa lela, y no culparía a ese morenazo si me tachara de retrasada. ¡Por favor! ¡Qué calor! Y no sé si era por el bochorno del momento, o por la mirada intensa de ese extraño que me ponía a mil por hora.

Sakura, que había visto todo, se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero miren, ¿Esta es mi Sakura? –Me miró divertida. –Un segundo más mirando al tipo este y te desmayas. –Rodé los ojos.

-Cállate. –Dije comiendo mis papas otra vez, con toda la dignidad que me quedaba. –Ino solo comenzó a reír.

Continuamos con nuestra "saludable" comida, Ino parloteando como siempre, y yo sin poder evitar mirar de reojo al pelinegro que me atontó por unos minutos. Cuando terminamos, nos pusimos de pie, acomodándonos un poco las blusas para definitivamente irnos de ahí, y con todo pronóstico, volví a mirar al pelinegro antes de irme, y para mi sorpresa, se encontraba mirándome también y no solo eso, en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa torcida, entre divertida y burlona. Solo sentí mis mejillas arder, antes de caminar apresuradamente para salir del campo visual de aquel hombre.

~Nota: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, con esto quiero decir, que la escribí yo. Esta historia solo la adapte con los personajes de Naruto, la historia original la pueden encontrar aquí: myworks/


End file.
